falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Hoschie02/Projekt2
Schusswaffen Pistolen : Einzigartige Waffen sind mit einem dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben. : ¹ Normale versteckte Waffe: Kann unabhängig vom Schleichlevel verborgen werden. : ² Erweiterte versteckte Waffe: Versteckbar ab einen Schleichlevel von ≥ 50 Gewehre : Einzigartige Waffen sind mit einen dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben. : ¹ Standardmäßig mit Zielfernrohr bestückt.. Maschinenpistolen : Einzigartige Waffen sind mit einen dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben. : ¹ Erweiterte versteckte Waffe: Verstecktbar ab einen Schleichlevel von ≥ 50 Schrotflinten : Einzigartige Waffen sind mit einen dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben : ¹ Erweiterte versteckbare Waffe: Versteckbar ab einen Schleichlevel von ≥ 50 Schwere Waffen : Einzigartige Waffen sind mit einen dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben. : ¹ Standardmäßig mit Zielfernrohr ausgerüstet. Energiewaffen Energiepistolen : Einzigartige Waffen sind durch eine dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben. : ¹ Kann nur mit dem Extra Wildes Ödland gefunden werden. : ² Erweiterte versteckbare Waffe: Versteckbar ab einen Schleichlevel von ≥ 50. : ³ Verängstigt Abscheulichkeiten. : ⁴ Gibt Bonus Schaden bei Robotern und mit Powerrüstung ausgerüsteten Gegnern. Energiegewehre : Einzigartige Waffen sind mit einem dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben : ¹ Nur erhältlich, wenn der Spieler das Extra Wildes Ödland gewählt hat. : ² Standardmäßig mit Zielfernrohr ausgerüstet. Schwere Energiewaffen : Einzigartige Waffen sind mit einem dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben : ¹ Gibt Bonus Schaden bei Robotern und mit Powerrüstung ausgerüsteten Gegnern. Sprengstoffe Projektilwaffen : Einzigartige Waffen sind mit einem dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben. : ¹ Standardmäßig mit Zielfernrohr bestückt. Sprengstoff Wurfwaffen : Einzigartige Waffen sind mit einem dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben : ¹ Normale versteckte Waffe: Kann unabhängig vom Schleichlevel verborgen werden. : ² Erweiterte versteckte Waffe: Versteckbar ab einen Schleichlevel von ≥ 50. : ³ Kann nur mit dem Extra Wildes Ödland gefunden werden. : ⁴ Gibt Bonusschaden auf Roboter und Powerrüstung tragende Gegner. Aufstellbar und Minen : ¹ Erweiterte versteckte Waffe: Versteckbar ab einen Schleichlevel von ≥ 50. : ² selbst-erstellte Waffe : ³ Gibt Bonusschaden auf Roboter und Powerrüstung tragende Gegner. Nahkampfwaffen mit Schneide : Einzigartige Waffen sind mit einem dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben : ¹ Normale versteckte Waffe: Kann unabhängig vom Schleichlevel verborgen werden. : ² Erweiterte versteckte Waffe: Versteckbar ab einen Schleichlevel von ≥ 50. : ³ Ignoriert Schadensresistenz/Schadensschwelle. : ⁴ Enthält doppelten Schaden im V.A.T.S. : ⁵ Gibt Bonusschaden auf Roboter und Powerrüstung tragende Gegner. Stumpfe Waffen : Einzigartige Waffen sind mit einem dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben : ¹ Erweiterte versteckte Waffe: Versteckbar ab einen Schleichlevel von ≥ 50. : ² Enthält doppelten Schaden im V.A.T.S. : ³ Gibt Bonusschaden auf Roboter und Powerrüstung tragende Gegner. Wurfwaffen : ¹ Normale versteckte Waffe: Kann unabhängig vom Schleichlevel verborgen werden. : ² Gibt Bonusschaden auf Roboter und Powerrüstung tragende Gegner. Unbewaffnet : Einzigartige Waffen sind mit einen dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben : ¹ Normale versteckbare Waffe: Versteckbar ab einen Schleichlevel skill. : ² Erweiterte versteckbare Waffe: Versteckbar ab einen Schleichlevel von ≥ 50. : ³ Enthält doppelten Schaden im V.A.T.S. : ⁴ Gibt Bonusschaden auf Roboter und Powerrüstung tragende Gegner. Sonstige : Quest Gegenstände sind mit einen dunkleren Hintergrund hervorgehoben Ungenutzte Waffen Geschnittener Inhalt :¹ Verfügbar in allen Add-Ons außer Courier's Stash. NPC Waffen Bugs * Scoped guns will occasionally display a blank "computer terminal" screen instead of the scope. This bug completely blocks the weapon's view when using the "scope". Fix for this bug for the Xbox360 is clearing your systems cache and reloading the game. It eventually "goes away" on its own, or by restarting the console, but the cause for start/end is not yet determined. This also makes it hard to use a terminal since no screen or text appears unless you have the weapon out. This can also be similar when Lockpicking as the tumbler may disappear, although it is not impossible to still attempt to pick the lock, depending on the difficulty. ** Can be fixed by making a new save and restarting the console. * Combining any scoped rifle and the regulator duster (Or sheriff's duster) can cause a purple line to obscure your zooming, when the rifle is holstered. The line goes from the left to right and only takes up a thin stretch of the screen, but there is no known solution, besides unequiping either the rifle or apparel. * Occasionally weapons dropped by the player will have the red "Press A to steal x" marking as if the weapon was previously owned, regardless of whether or not it ever was owned by an npc. This can be fixed by opening the console, clicking the weapon, and typing the "setownership" command. * With heavy energy weapons that use a backpack as an ammunition supply as well as the katana with a sheath, removing a weapon that has one will cause it to remain on your back. This happens with multiple backpacks, so they clip through each other. This can be corrected by equipping the weapon that caused this, then unequipping it. * Sometimes, when using melee weapons, when you get blood splatter on the melee weapons, the blood refuses to come off of the weapon. You can fix this by leaving the game and coming back. * Rarely the Weapon models can become small. ru:Оружие Fallout: New Vegas